Human and the Faunus
by Reeves3
Summary: Human and Faunus dating isn't illegal but it's frowned upon. Yang and Blake have been flirting back and forth but when Blake's secret is revealed what will Yang do? Bumblebee! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY/Rooster Teeth or Monty Oum.**

**Author's Note: What is it about Yang and Blake that makes me want to write them in every scenario? I had a lot of fun with this so I hope you readers enjoy it too.  
**

**I'd like to point out also that it takes place six months after Episode 11 of RWBY so Cardin doesn't have a grudge against Blake for owning him in that class which happened in Episode 12. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Human and the Faunus**

The day started out like any other morning. Team RWBY had come up with a routine over the past six months at Beacon that got all the girls up, showered, dried and dressed in time to meet up with Team JNPR in the hallway before heading to breakfast in the dining hall. The two teams had formed a close friendship with each other but there was a pair in the group that were tiptoeing around the more than friendship line.

Well, the other three pairs were as well, but Blake and Yang were being a lot more obvious about it.

Yang was confident and happy to show affection to anyone. She would give her friends, mostly Ruby, random hugs by picking them up off their feet and spinning them around. If someone had an aching back Yang was there to give them a nice massage. She would constantly mess up people's hair for the fun of it and playfully punch people on the arm as a pick me up if those people were doubting themselves.

However when those interactions came to Blake, Yang suddenly became a lot more timid and thoughtful about what she was doing.

The opposite effect happened with Blake. She was possibly the shyest and most secretive out of the group but when she was around Yang she was a lot more sociable and brave in her interactions.

That morning for instant when the eight of them had selected their food from the counter and brought it over to their table, they sat down and tucked in. Nora was happily telling them about her and Lie Ren's latest dream escapade between mouthfuls of pancakes as the former drank his coffee. Jaune was still trying to wake up but ultimately slumped against Pyrrha with his eyes closed as she continued to eat her healthy breakfast as though Jaune's weight on her side didn't bother her. Weiss was scolding Ruby for sneaking cookies out of their dorm to eat instead of her bowl of cereal while Yang gorged on her porridge as Blake sat next to her reading a book.

Placing the paperback on the table to take a bite of her toast Blake glanced at Yang, who had now emptied her bowl, and smiled as she noticed the blond still had some food on her face.

"Yang, you missed a bit," she mentioned. Yang froze on the spot slightly as Blake reached up a hand and wiped the lone oat from the corner of her mouth, brushing her thumb lightly over Yang's bottom lip.

Heartbeat thumping against her chest all Yang could do was stutter. "T-Thanks."

Blake blushed, realisation what she had done in front of the others, and wiped her thumb clean on a napkin and buried her reddening face back in her book. Yang bit her lip trying to restrain her grin as the happy butterflies in her stomach fluttered about.

Beside them Weiss rolled her eyes and Ruby snickered quietly reaching out to grab another cookie but it's snatched away from the heiress and bitten into before Ruby could even touch it leaving her gaping at the loss of her precious cookie.

"Hi guys," a timid voice, announced her arrival to the group at the table. Looking up they all saw Velvet Scarlatina standing behind Blake. Ever since they had seen Cardin Winchester picking on the poor girl the group had welcomed her in with open arms, even more so when they found out her own team members didn't seem to appreciate her.

"Hi Velvet, come sit," offered Ruby. The bunny eared Faunus smiled and sat down in the space next to Blake.

"We haven't seen you in a while. Is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"I was away for the weekend. My mother got remarried and I was maid of honour," Velvet announced, her voice proud.

"How romantic," Nora squealed. "What was it like? Was the ceremony beautiful? We're flowers everywhere? Flower petals on the floor? Did music play as the bride walked down the aisle? Did they write their own vows? When I get married I think I'll write my own vows, it's a lot more personal, don't you think? Then again traditional-,"

Nora went off on one of her rants again until Ren managed to distract her with something shiny.

Velvet shook her head. "It wasn't anything like that I'm afraid. You see my mom is a Faunus and my new stepdad is a regular human. While it's not illegal for them to get married their relationship is frowned upon and his family completely disowned him when they found out. They had to fight for their marriage licence because no one in the courthouse was willing to agree to let them marry. Luckily someone did and they got married in the back garden of their new home. So, I guess there were flowers and yes the ceremony was beautiful."

Blake shifted in her seat resisting the urge to flatten her hidden ears down in annoyance. '_How long will the discrimination against Faunus go on for?'_

"That's atrocious to deny a couple of joining in matrimony. It shouldn't matter who you are so long as your happy and in love," Pyrrha said, boldly. Her outburst startled Jaune from his doze and he sat up looking around confused.

"Yeah!" He agreed, banging his fist on the table earning giggles and smiles from them all.

"They got their happy ending though," Ruby noted, thinking of the fairytales Yang used to read to her. Velvet nodded her head making her rabbit ears flop.

"They did and that's all that really matters in the end. That they're together and their happy."

Half an hour later the dining hall started to empty out as students made their way to their first class of the day. Team RWBY, JNPR and Velvet walked together through the halls to get to Professor Port's Grimm Studies class. When they arrived Peter Port wasn't there, he was usually late due to third helpings at breakfast, and the class door was still locked leaving the students to wait around in the corridor.

Blake took the opportunity to lean against the wall and reach into her bag to grab her book. Before she had chance to open it a yellow blur appeared by her side out the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yang asked, gently.

Giving Yang an inquisitive stare she wondered how the blond had managed to see behind the shadow of reclusiveness that something was bothering her. Maybe it was because the issue eating away at her on the inside had something to do about the girl leaning next to her?

Blake's entire past she had spent it with Faunus, growing up in the orphanage with them, where she met Adam, and joining the rebellion when she was old enough until she realised what they wanted wasn't what she wanted and quickly abandoned them. Being at Beacon though she had immersed herself with not only Faunus but humans too and had fallen pretty hard for one particular individual.

In all honesty hearing the trouble's of Velvet's parents being together had deeply upset Blake. How could she ever hope to have a relationship with Yang when so many people were against Faunus and human's dating? No one knew she was a Faunus. Blake's stomach squirmed with guilt as she remembered all the times the two of them had flirted back and forth and skirted around the edges of actually becoming a couple. A mental image played in her head and it struck fear in her heart if Yang found out she had dated a Faunus all this time without knowing, became disgusted of her, and left leaving her broken-hearted.

_'No,' _thought Blake, stubbornly. _'I'll tell Yang who I really am tonight and we'll put a stop to all of this. It can't go on any longer.'_

"I've just got things on my mind," Blake answered, opening her book forcing herself to keep her eyes focused on the pages.

"Want to talk about it?" offered Yang, trying to meet her gaze.

"Not now."

Yang moved away slightly. She frowned wondering what had upset Blake but figured she would have to wait to find out what was wrong until Blake told her.

"Alright," she consented.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby called far off down the corridor. "Come here for a second."

Giving Blake one last glance Yang turned away and went to go see her little sister. Blake let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Finally, I thought she would never leave."

Snapping open her eyes Blake glared at Cardin Winchester who was invading her personal space by leaning against the wall she was on but had propped his arm up to curve around her. His hand idly dangled down inches away from her bow.

"What do you want?" Blake asked, in irritation. It was times like this when she hated the school uniform and wished she had Gambol Shroud in her hands.

Cardin chuckled, as though Blake had said something highly amusing. "Nothing much, however I was wondering if you have this Saturday free we could go catch a movie in town together? Just us, you and me, all alone."

He playfully flicked her bow which involuntarily caused Blake to do a strange twitch with her head to jerk away from his touch.

Angry golden slits furiously glowered at Cardin as she hissed. "Touch the bow again and I'll make you wish you had never been born."

Being an imbecile bully Cardin just smirked believing the girl he was trying to hit on was playing hard to get.

"What this bow?" He asked, flicking it again.

Blake couldn't help it. Her ears flattened down against her head causing the bow to fall flat too as she snarled at Cardin. It didn't go unnoticed.

Cardin frowned. "Why is your bow moving? What are you hiding under there?"

He stepped in front of her clicking his fingers to the rest of his team, who were waiting on the opposite wall, ordering them to come closer. They gathered round Blake and pinned her to the wall.

At the other end of the hallway Yang was in the middle of recounting a story from her childhood when she encountered a den with three Ursa's inside at the age of twelve to Weiss, Ruby, Velvet and Team JNPR when from behind a commotion caused her to pause and for them all to turn around. Other waiting students stopped talking and messing about as well when Dove Bronzewing went flying through the air down the corridor and landed in a heap by Ruby's feet.

They looked up and saw Cardin Winchester grabbing hold of Blake's arms, twisting them around her back in a lock making her cry out, stopping her efforts as she tried to kick at Sky Lark and Russell Thrush.

"HEY!" Ruby, Yang and Weiss shouted, running forward.

Gripping Blake's wrists in one hand between her shoulder blades Cardin reached up his free hand and grabbed hold of the bow before ripping it clean off the top of Blake's head.

Skidding to a halt Yang, Ruby and Weiss could only gape while Jaune, Lie Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Velvet nearly crashed into the backs of them as gasps erupted from all the other students.

Everyone's attention draws to the two black fuzzy cat ears protruding from the top of Blake's head.

There's stunned silence as Blake stared at her friends before her. Her expression clearly reading _'forgive me'_.

"She's a freak!" Cardin exclaimed. He pushed her down on to her knees and released her arms then wiped his hands on his blazer as if trying to get rid of germs. "Stay down there where you belong."

Russell, Sky and Dove, who had by now got up to join his team, laughed.

"Hey bunny, you have a friend, she's a weirdo too!" Russell jibed, looking at Velvet.

The attention briefly turned to Velvet causing her to blush and try to hide behind Lie Ren and Jaune. With the slight shift of focus Blake got up off her knees and pushed past Cardin to flee down the corridor and out of sight.

"Blake, wait!"

Yang called after her stepping forward and out of her reverie but it was too late. Blake had gone. Staring at the floor Yang saw the broken black bow and crouched down to pick it up. Her hands gently held the soft material that had been so harshly ruined and carefully put it in her shirt pocket.

She was about to get up and follow Blake when laughter reminded her she had unfinished business to deal with first.

Standing up slowly she glared daggers at Cardin as his snickers and snide comments continued to carry out in the surrounding area. If she hadn't been so angry Yang would have taken great pleasure to see his smug face turn to horror at the sight of her lilac eyes turning to blood red.

In a second her aura exploded around her causing flames to flick up from the ground and surround her igniting her hair as she reached for the front of Cardin's jacket and threw him against the wall making cracks like spider webs appear in the brickwork.

"I would break your legs but I'm pretty sure Pyrrha and Nora have dibs on them so I think I'll just settle for your face!" Yang seethed, her face inches from his.

Without Ember Celica her punches weren't as much damage inflicting but she was a strong girl and when she threw her first punch at Cardin she easily broke his nose. It was unfortunate that she only got another three hits in before Professor Port rounded the corner.

"What is all this commotion?" He exclaimed loudly, causing Yang to stop with her fist drawn back ready to strike again as Cardin stood restrained in front of her whimpering with his face battered and bleeding.

Yang's hair died down from its fire and her eyes reverted back to purple but she didn't let go of Cardin. "I'm teaching him a lesson," she panted.

Peter Port crossed his arms over his chest. "A months detention Miss Xiao Long and that includes all field trips and monster hunts! Now release Mr Winchester so he can go to the infirmary."

There was a moment's hesitation then Yang aimed her last punch into Cardin's stomach and released him letting him fall to the floor.

"Two months!" Port bellowed. Yang shook her head, she couldn't care less about detentions, all she wanted was to find Blake.

Stepping away Yang backed up into Ruby and she noticed that along with her sister, Weiss, Velvet and Team JNPR had formed a barrier between her and the rest of Team CRDL to stop them from coming to Cardin's rescue.

Professor Port unlocked the classroom door and students began to file inside excitedly talking about what had just happened but Ruby waited out in the hall with Yang.

"I'm going to go search for Blake. Can you and Weiss take notes for us?"

Ruby nodded. "Sure thing."

"You're the best sis." Yang smiled and started to walk down the corridor in the direction Blake had left before disappearing around the corner.

The first place Yang explored was their dorm room but it was empty so she then spent the next half an hour running around the school to each girls bathrooms to try and find Blake in one of the stalls but there was no luck. Wandering out into the courtyard where the sun shined brightly upon her Yang slumped down on a bench leaning her head back only to sit up straight away when she noticed Blake looking out at the world at the top of one of the towers.

Rushing inside Yang took the stairs two at a time and didn't stop to catch her breath until she had reached the archway that led out to the circular walkway around the tower spire. Walking halfway around Yang found Blake who was now sitting on the floor resting her back on the stone wall with her arms wrapped around her tucked up knees.

Blake had heard Yang's approach but she was too ashamed to meet her eyes even when the blond tentatively sat herself down next to her.

"Hey," Yang started.

"Hi," Blake replied, glumly, turning further away.

"So...you're a Faunus, huh?"

Yang couldn't help but feel the slight elation as her words got Blake to finally look at her. Even if it was just a blank stare and a snap full of sarcasm.

"What do you think?"

Yang watched the girls cat ears twitch slightly and she gave a small smile. "I think the ears are cute."

Not expecting an answer like that Blake turned away again. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not!" Yang denied, offended that Blake would say such a thing. "I would never make fun of you."

Blake sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just-,"

She closed her eyes to try to stop the rising tears but it did nothing than cause them to fall. She felt Yang's arms encircle around her, pulling her in for a hug, and she let the tears fall more freely as Yang comforted her.

"All my life," Blake began, letting herself speak of things she had never told anyone else before. "I've been tormented, ridiculed and hated on because of my ears until I eventually started to hide them with my bow. I've never had a normal life and when I came to Beacon I realised that no one could know I was a Faunus because I knew all the pain would come back, it confirmed it for me when I saw Cardin picking on Velvet, I just wanted to be normal for once."

Yang held Blake tighter. "I'm sorry you didn't have the best time growing up but back then you didn't have Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune and Velvet to turn to. You have to know that all of them are there for you and you are normal, don't ever say that you're not. Plus I don't think you have to worry about Cardin anymore."

Leaning back slightly to look up at Yang with damp eyes the raven haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What did you do?" She asked, apprehensive.

Relinquishing her hold Yang showed Blake her right hand where the knuckles is covered in Cardin's blood and her own from her torn skin. The cuts had stung constantly since she started to search for Blake.

Eyes widening Blake reached out and gently took hold of Yang's hand in her own. With her sleeve she lightly dabbed at the wounds leaking the most blood.

"So you care too," Blake whispered.

"Excuse me?" Yang questioned. Blake met her eyes with an intense gaze.

"What you said about people being there for me, you mentioned everyone but you."

"I'm here for you now, aren't I?" Yang asked, serious. Her heartbeat started to quicken again. "Listen Blake I think now's a good as time as any to say this but I like you. I mean really like you, more so than I've felt for anyone and it's a little bit scary actually. I'll totally understand if you don't feel the same way towards me-,"

"I do."

"-and I...wait, what did you say?"

"I said I feel the same way towards you."

Yang thought her heart might explode with happiness.

"But-," Blake started.

Her heart plummeted to her stomach like a stone thrown in water. "But?"

"But a relationship between us wouldn't work Yang. You're a human and I'm a Faunus. If we date I'll be leading you into a life of an outcast and you'll be subjected to suffering I don't want you to carry. I can't let that happen to you."

"Blake, I'm the last person in the world whose strangers opinions matter to me. All that's important to me is what you think. If you really believe us becoming a couple will result in anguish too much to cope with from other people then we'll stay friends. But is that what you really want?"

"I don't know. I really want to be with you but my heart is torn. I don't want people to hurt you," Blake whispered, golden eyes locking with purple. She entwined her fingers with Yang's bleeding hand and she felt Yang give it a small squeeze. Like a magnetic attraction their faces started to inch closer together.

"Let them look, let them whisper and disapprove, all that matters is what we think. It's like what Velvet said so long as we're together and happy it shouldn't matter what the world thinks of us. No one's words will hurt me. The only word that will hurt is if you say 'no' to us being together but just know, because I promise, I will always be there at your side to tell naysayers to go fu-,"

Blake closed the gap. Their lips met in the middle which resulted in a simultaneous sigh from the both of them as their mouths moved together for the first time. Their bodies leaned in closer as Yang cupped her free hand around Blake's neck, her thumb brushing against her cheek wiping off the wet lines the tears had trailed. Eyes had already closed by now in pleasure but when they broke apart to catch their breaths they stared half lidded into each other with longing. Their cheeks flushed as they smiled at each other and rested their foreheads against one another causing their noses to bump together.

"That certainly didn't seem like a no," Yang breathed. Blake's cat ears perked forward.

"So long as you promise then we'll give this a shot."

Yang raised Blake's hand to her lips and gave her fingers a quick kiss. "I promise."

Together they stayed sitting on the floor holding each other in a quiet content with Blake resting her head on Yang's shoulder breathing in the scent that she had come to love. Yang meanwhile was gazing at the two fuzzy black ears thinking how adorable they were when she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I picked this up for you."

Releasing one arm wrapped around Blake's waist Yang pulled the broken bow out of her pocket and handed it to Blake. Attentively reaching out for the fabric Blake smiled at Yang's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks but I don't think I'll need it anymore," she mentioned. Letting the bow fall between them Blake met Yang's eyes once more. "I have you now."

The sight of Yang's grin made her own lips form into a smile and the pair leaned in again to share another kiss.

* * *

**I love these two. My favourite characters.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that and don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you thought.**

**Take care,**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
